


you're my only virtue (and i'm virtually yours)

by saturndust



Series: Bemily Week 2018 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturndust/pseuds/saturndust
Summary: When Emily drags Beca into a bookstore and Beca is too stubborn to say she can't reach the book.





	you're my only virtue (and i'm virtually yours)

"You want to go in?" Emily asked, and with the way that her eyes seemed to gleam with pure happiness and the way her smile morphed its way on to her already happy face, somehow making it ten times more bright, how on earth could she have said 'no'?

"Sure." Beca shrugged, tugging her red flannel more over her shoulders as Emily grinned, grabbing her hand and pulling the shorter brunette inside.

Emily loves books; all the Bella's know this. She loves the feeling of getting engrossed in the books and falling in love with each and every character and the relationships they're in and so on. And Beca loves watching Emily read, watching the way her nostrils flare in displeasure when something bad happens, the way her eyes light up when something good happens or how her bottom lip gets caught under her front teeth when her favourite couple get together. Beca also loves hearing Emily read; Beca isn't a fan of reading but when Emily's calm, paced voice reads aloud the words on paper, she's suddenly enchanted and in a trance-like state.

"You have to read this book Beca." Emily says, giving her a slip of paper with a book title scrawled in Emily's cursive writing on it. "Okay, it's quite a long book but quite a light read, easy to understand, and you fall so in love with the characters. Like Cassie is my favourite and her and Ben are my actual children, even though Evan is cute but just yeah. I love it so much, it's amazing." Emily rambles, bouncing on her toes as she speaks. Beca can't help but chuckle at the taller girl.

She nods and immediately begins her search for the book, scouring shelves carefully. She glances and sees Emily has settled on the wooden floor with a book titled 'The Alchemist', reading quietly, her sunglasses having been pushed up and now resting daintily on top of her head. Beca just smiles at the sight of the beautiful girl sat on the floor, admiring her before finding the book in her peripheral vision.

Unfortunately, it's placed oh-so-conveniently on the top shelf and Beca can't reach it, even if she tip-toes. She glances to Emily and sees her being completely submerged in the piece of fiction, doing that thing where her eyes are zeroed in on the page and her knee bounces from its propped up position.

Beca rolls her neck back slightly and thinks, _right_.

She notices a ledge from a book-piled stool (one she should probably not move in fear of everything falling) that looks big enough for her right foot to be placed on in order for her to grab the book. So she swiftly places her foot there, pushing up and grabbing the shelf below the book's shelf. She then reaches out, trying so hard not to slip and fall on her ass in the middle of a book shop.

"Almost..." She mutters, reaching out before feeling her leg start to wobble under the unstable surface. Beca feels her hand begin to give way; only now (as she is about to fall) does she realise how stupid she was in doing this. And as her hand falters simultaneously with her foot slipping she suddenly feels hands on her waist, lifting her up and placing her on the ground; sparing her from embarrassment.

Emily looks down at the girl with a quizzical look, a small smile still taking its form on her face. Beca purses her lips in displeasure that she had to be saved by the taller girl but can't help the blush of embarrassment or the way she awkwardly sways on her feet.

"You know, if you can't reach it you can just ask me, little miss." Emily teases, effortlessly grabbing the book and passing it to the smaller girl, placing a chaste kiss on her temple.

"Bite me, Legacy." Beca mutters.

"Not even a 'thanks for saving my life Em'?" She asks. "Not a 'I could've almost fell on my ass but instead you rescued me!' or even just 'Wow Emily, you're the best girlfriend ever!'" Emily gives Beca her brightest smile as the shorter girl scowls slightly, however Emily notices the way Beca's scowl lifts into a smile ever so slightly.

"I wasn't going to die, genius." Beca rolled her eyes. "Maybe I would've had a nasty bruise on my ass and a terrible scolding from Chloe, as well as an embarrassing story the Bella's would never let me live down, but I don't think death would've visited."

"Oh quiet, short stuff." Emily pouted. And then Beca laughed, full and bright.

"Thanks, Em." Beca smiled, standing on her toes to sweetly kiss Emily's lips, gentle and brief.

"No problem. Why didn't you ask me in the first place anyway?"

"I don't know, you know I hate admitting I'm short and I'm way too stubborn to ask for help..." Beca explained, Emily just nodded in slight agreement, giggling lightly. "Plus, you were doing that thing that you do when you read." Beca mumbled, playing with the skin between Emily's crop top and shorts.

"I do 'a thing'?" Emily asked, eyebrows knitting together and head tilted like a confused puppy.

"Yeah but it's cute and you just look really pretty so I dunno..." Beca trailed off awkwardly, cringing as soon as the words left her mouth. She awkwardly dug the toes of her converse into the wooden floors, shifting on her feet before Emily let out this airy, beautiful giggle and Beca just smiled.

"Well, your height is pretty cute too." Emily smiled, nudging Beca's shoulder. "You're like a tiny puppy, adorable yet somehow filled with rage."

"Do shut up."

"Yes, Captain." Emily giggled once again and Beca couldn't help but smile alongside the taller girl.

"At least you're not as bad as Amy, she bought me a fucking stool for my birthday in junior year of Barden." Beca scoffed, causing Emily's eyes to crinkle at the corners as she laughed, showing how genuine it was.

"You're not small, just perfect for cuddling." Emily smiled, full and genuine and it just makes Beca so soft. And honestly, fuck her 'reputation' she needs to uphold because her girlfriend is a ball of sunshine and makes her melt like butter and she loves it.

"Please refer to my earlier statement:" Beca clears her throat dramatically, "'do shut up'." Beca folds her arms and rolls her eyes, but still nuzzles her head into Emily's arm and tangling their fingers together after taking her hand delicately.

 


End file.
